fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Biblical Supernatural Primal Guardians
Biblical Supernatural Primal Guardians & Digital Fusion Kai Masters: The Legend Of The 10 Ultimate Dragons, The Primordial Beast Goddesses, The Strongest Ascendants, The Second Dragon God, The Second True Dragon, & Greatest Heroes In The Infinite Universe is a fan fictional multi crossover story based on all the mythological legends and The Holy Bible. The Digimon series follows the original storyline of Dragon Ball combined with its story line. Thi story also takes place in The High School DxD universe, and after the events of the anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion. Plot Chosen Children / DigiDestined Original DigiDestined / Ascendants #''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' ##''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' ##''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeeGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' ##''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' #''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' ##''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HeruclesKabuterimon, MetalicKabuterimon'' #''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' ##''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosmeon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' #''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' ##''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, WaruPlesiomon'' #''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' ##''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' #''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' ##''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' #''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' ##''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Salyerdramon / Examon, KnightSlayerdramon / WarolrdExamon'' #''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' ##''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon'' #''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' ##''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, WildDinoTigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' #''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' ##''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon'' #''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' ##''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' #''Ashley Hasaegawa & Ogremon'' ##''Etemon, KingEtemon, MagisterEtemon'' #''Michael Yuto & Veemon'' ##''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon Future Mode, UlforceVeedramon X, CelestialUlforceVeedramon'' #''Brandi Haruno & Mikemon'' ##''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon Holy Fath Mode, DivinityLaylamon'' #''Cody Kino & Dorumon'' ##''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, GammaAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, GammaAlphamon Ouryuken'' #''Jazmine Kurusaki & Shamamon'' ##''Apemon, Mammothmon, SkullMammothmon, MetalSkullMammothmon'' #''Richard Yamamoto & Ryudamon'' ##''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, GammaAlphamon Ouryuken'' #''Dawn Kasasumori Coronamon & Lunamon'' ##''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon & CosmicDianamon, Olympianmon, ZetaOlympianmon'' #''T.J. Yamaki & Commandramon'' ##''Sealsdramon, Takndramon, Darkdramon, MidnightDarkdramon, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' #''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' ##''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CieloGaogamon'' #''Felix Makinami & Kaiyromon'' ##''Kingdramon, BlitzKingdramon, AlphaKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon, ImperialKingdramon God Mode'' #''Yumi Kasasumori & Lightmon & Darkmon'' ##''Luminomon & Shadowmon, HolyLeomon & ChaosDobermon, SeraphimLeomon & SatanPlutomon, SeraphimLeomon God Mode & SatanPlutomon Lucifer Mode, ArchangelLeomon & SpardaPlutomon, Twilightmon, MysticalTwilightmon'' ''New DigiDestined'' ''Tamers'' ''Legendary Warriors'' ''Data Squad'' ''Fusion Heart Fighters'' Sailor Soldier Universe / Sailor Senshi Civilization Autobots Holy Knights Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities / Other Major Supernatural Factions Time Space Administration Bureau Keyblade Order Of The REalm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Worlds Human Allies Tv Shows Movies Video Games Category:Neon Genesis Pretty Soldier Neon Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God Slayer / Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Intergalactic Supreme Holy Dragon King Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts XP Universe Series Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions